


tainted war

by unknowing (Midaresneku)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other, Poetry, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/unknowing
Summary: Inspired bythis work from dawnelly.
Kudos: 1





	tainted war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnelly/gifts).



> This was something I wrote during my literature class, and I liked how it turned out. It's pretty short, so I'd appreciate it if you would read through all of it -- it won't take long at all.

Never realised how soon you would leave, go

going , gone. 

To wait here, doors closed, eyes shut, until you

Give me the solace to wait upon

You returning, body burning,

Up ahead machinery churning -- 

Never  more, never more

going to win this tainted war.

To sate me, once more, abhorred by all

Let me embrace your wartorn scrawl,

you weary fighter, you fractured doll --

Down we’ll go, fall slow, but oh 

Never  more, I pray no more

going into this tainted war. 

To reach you, soaked through, bruised blue

Run far from me and start anew.

Around the fence and over the trench

And away away away from me blasted wench

Desert her, soldier, for she is the reason

You cannot escape this tainted war. 

**Author's Note:**

> now read the first word of every line
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
